The (Alternative) Legend of Korra
by confessionsofme
Summary: Avatar Korra lived in Republic City for the first few years of her life, but had to move to the South Pole to help take care of her grandmother. Ten years later she's the Avatar and she is moving back to the city to master airbending with Tenzin. While she's there she rediscovers friendship with Bolin and learns how much she cares for his brother, while trying to save the city.


Chapter One- Korra's Beginnings

"Bo-Bo! Come back!" I yelled at the boy in the funny green-tinted clothes. I was "it" but I didn't want to be. Usually Bolin would let me tag him so that I didn't have to be it anymore. We were playing with a few of the neighborhood kids. Mae, Ky, and Lee were nowhere to be found.

"Not this time Korra!" He answered me. He kept running and turned around the corner of the house that we were playing at.

I sped after him as fast as I could. As soon as I turned the Korra I slammed right into someone. The contact of our bodies was so unexpected that we both fell to the ground. I started laughing, but the other person only stood up and scowled.

"You need to watch where you're going," The boy hissed to me when I stood up. He had shiny dark hair and expressive eyebrows.

"I'm sorry. I was only trying to tag Bo," I whimpered.

The boys eyebrows raised, "You were playing with my brother? Where is he? I'm looking for him."

I squinted at the boy. This must have been Bolin's older brother, Mako. He seemed scary. "I don't know. I was chasing after him, but then I ran into you. He could be anywhere now. I don't know where any of the other kids are."

"Useless," he muttered. "Bolin needs to go home. If you see him tell him. I'll keep looking." That was all he said before he stormed off. The boy was extremely polished and surprisingly aggressive for a such a young boy.

"Korra, please come home!" I could hear my mother shouting. Her voice sounded urgent. I looked one more time at the angry boy storming off before I ran home.

"We're moving? Where are we going?" I asked with a strange curiosity. I couldn't decide if I was upset because we were leaving or not.

"Back to our people," my father said. He sounded happy, but had a look of sadness on his face. "Your grandmother is very sick and she needs us to come and help her out."

"Grandma's sick...?" I asked with tears beginning to stream down my cheeks. I didn't want her to die.

"Oh darling, it will be alright. We're going to take excellent care of your grandmother and she will be alright. Korra, you are going to love the South Pole."

"When do we leave?" I asked.

My father answered for me, "Tomorrow morning."

"Let's get packing!" My mother smiled cheerfully.

I hopped up to help them as much as a seven year old could. My thoughts drifted back to Bolin. He was my closest friend and I wouldn't be able to say good-bye to him. Then my thoughts went to his brother. He was interesting.

* * *

TEN YEARS LATER

* * *

"Korra, please come here," Katara beckoned from across the room. I gave my polar bear dog, Naga, one last pat on the head before walking over to the master water bender.

"Yes, Katara? What can I do for you?" I asked. I'd grown so close to Katara. I think that she liked to have me around because she knew that Aang was somewhere in the back of my mind.

"Have you spoken with your parents yet?"

I looked at her quizzically. "Talked to them about what?"

Katara's lips curled at the sides. "I'll let them tell you, sweetheart. They should be back any time now."

I looked at the cheerful older woman. "Whatever you say, Katara. I'm going to go and finish grooming Naga."

"Okay, sweetheart," Katara called after me ask I ran back to Naga.

I let out a sigh of frustration when I returned to the side of the room where Naga laid peacefully. Even though I was the Avatar there was nothing exciting going on for me in the South Pole anymore. All the girls my age didn't like to be around me because they were jealous and none of the boys wanted to be around me because they were intimidated. I only ever saw my family and Katara. I didn't even have any siblings. Grandma died five years ago, but mother and father decided that they wanted to stay in the South Pole.

My mind drifted to the boys from Republic City. Did Bolin or Mako remember me? Did they know that I was the Avatar? Did anyone outside of the South Pole know that I was the Avatar?

A loud commotion came from outside the igloo. I looked back at Katara and she had an all-knowing smile on her face. "They're here," she smiled to me. She motioned for me to go outside.

I ran outside of the igloo with Naga on my tail. A large sky bison was sitting in the middle of the village. My parents were talking to Tenzin, Katara's youngest son. His wife was sitting in the saddle and his children were sliding down the tail of the bison.

"Korra, there you are!" My mother called out when she saw me.

I sprinted towards them. Tenzin's three children saw me and smiled widely. I bend to the ground and the three of them jumped into my arms. "I missed you guys so much.

"It's so good to see you, Korra!" Jinora said.

Ikki added, "We've missed hearing your stories and playing games and eating South Pole food!"

"Aw, well I missed you guys too," I admitted and beamed widely at Tenzin's little airbenders.

The children smiled, even though Meelo didn't say anything. I stood up and the children left my arms. I walked towards Tenzin and my parents.

"Tenzin, how are you doing? How's the city?" I asked eager for any information.

He paused and carefully chose his words. "The city has a lot going on. And actually it will have even more going on now."

"We're letting you live with Tenzin in the city to study airbending!" My mother shouted. The adults looked at her with a disappointed look. She squealed, "I'm sorry; I was just too excited to wait!"

"Are you serious?" I asked with a smile on my face. "Do I really get to go to the city?"

"Yes you do, sweetheart," my father answered. "Tenzin will stay with us for a few days for you to prepare for the move."

"Oh, thank you so much mom and dad!" I cried happily.

I thought about the things I would see, the places I would go, and the things I would learn. But most of all I thought about the two brothers that I would finally see again.


End file.
